parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Sena (VIZ)
Chris1812's TV spoof 2nd version of Sailor Moon (2014). It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Usagi Tsukino - Sena (Tai Chi Chasers) * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury - Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars - Drake (Dinosaur King) * Matoko Kino/Sailor Jupiter - Herself * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus - May (Pokemon) * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask - Rai (Tai Chi Chasers) * Ikuko Tsukino - Velma Dinkley (Scooby Doo) * Luna - Ali (The Land Before Time) * Artemis - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Haruna - Jasmine (Aladdin) * Naru Osaka - Misty (Pokemon) * Gurio Umino- Gary Oak (Pokemon) * Queen Beryl - Claudia Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) * Jadeite - Aldrin Klordane (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Mayumi Osaka - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) * Shingo Tsukino - Wart (The Sword In The Stone) * Morga - Jessie (Pokemon) * Kenji Tsukino - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo) * Motoki Furuhata - Peter Pan * Balm - Mrs Toad (Thumbelina) * Nephrite - Himself * Zoisite - Lahwhinie (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Sakkio - Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Kunzite - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Alan - Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Ann - Gravitina (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Chibiusa Tsukino - Molly Hale (Pokemon 3: The Movie) * Petz (Good) - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) * Calaveras (Good) - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) * Berthier (Good) - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Koan (Good) - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * Wiseman - Mr. Talbot (Alvin and the Chipmunks Meets the Wolfman) * Emerald - Eva (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Prince Demande - Roland Bellyache (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Saphir (Bad) - Nathan (Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet) * Saphir (Good) - * Rubeus - HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) * Black Lady - Domino (Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns) Gallery: Sena Tigeroid.jpg|Sena as Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon Judy Jetson in The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones.jpg|Judy Jetson as Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury Zoe Drake in A Gameshow Showdown.png|Zoe Drake as Rei Hino/Sailor Mars Lita.jpg|Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter as Herself May.jpg|May as Minako Aino/Sailor Venus Rai Angry.jpg|Rai as Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask Velma Dinkley in Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders.jpg|Velma Dinkley as Ikuko Tsukino Ali.PNG|Ali as Luna Grumpy Jasmine .jpeg|Jasmine as Haruna Misty in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Misty as Naru Osaka Gary Oak (TV Series).jpg|Gary Oak as Gurio Umino Claudia Vorstein.png|Claudia Vorstein as Queen Beryl Aldrin Klordane-1.jpg|Aldrin Klordane as Jadeite Delia Ketchum.jpg|Delia Ketchum as Mayumi Osaka EP148 Jessie y Wobbuffet.png|Jessie as Morga Shaggy Rogers in Scooby-Doo Shaggy's Showdown.jpg|Shaggy Rogers as Kenji Tsukino Christopher Robin.jpg|Christopher Robin as Shingo Tsukino Mrs. Toad in Thumbelina.jpg|Mrs. Toad as Blam Lahwhinie Angry.jpg|Lahwhinie as Zoisite Eleanor is thinking.jpg|Eleanor Miller as Sakkiko Professor Ratigan in House of Mouse.jpg|Ratigan as Kunzite Drew.jpg|Drew as Alan Category:Sailor Moon TV Spoofs Category:Sailor Moon TV spoofs Category:Sailor Moon Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Chris1812 Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof